The invention relates in particular to a toy wagon in which the body is part of the wagon proper and the axis extends in the longitudinal direction of the wagon.
In a known toy railway wagon of this type which is intended for use in a wooden toy railway, the tipping load carrier consists of a container which is rotatably and freely suspended in a front and a rear end wall member fixed to the body. The container has two mutually aligned pivot pins which define said axis and are inserted in circular holes in the front and the rear end wall member. The diameter of the holes insignificantly exceeds that of the pivot pins.
Since the container is freely suspended from the end wall members, it is relatively unstable when in its load-receiving position or resting position. This means that it will tip very easily when it is being loaded, e.g. with sand, and the load is not completely evenly distributed in the container. Thus, children playing with the wagon will easily be annoyed by its instability and lose interest in playing with it.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide a toy, especially a toy wagon, in which the tipping load carrier is stable when in its load-receiving position, but yet maintains a simple tipping function.